


My girls

by SamMckenziee_Mills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Emma and regina being cute, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magical child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamMckenziee_Mills/pseuds/SamMckenziee_Mills
Summary: Season 3b never happened. There is no Robin, no Zelena and no curse.





	My girls

At 3:00 pm on the dot, the mayor of StoryBrooke aka The ex-Evil Queen Regina Swan-Mills, her seventeen almost eighteen year old son Henry and four year old Emily. Henry goes upstairs telling his mother he'll be in his room doing homework.

After saving Henry in Neverland, Regina and Emma confessed their feelings for each other well more like Emma confessing her feelings and Regina calling her an idiot and telling her it's about time. They got married a year after.

A three months later Regina got pregnant which was a surprise to both of them knowing that in the Enchanted Forest Regina drank the position that would prevent her from getting pregnant. The pregnancy was a rollercoaster but it was all worth it.

Emily was a burden copy of Emma. Beautiful curly blonde hair, gorgeous big green eyes, small button nose and the charming's chin but with Regina's sass. Regina loved the way Emily will scrunch her nose when she's concentrating or thinking, it always reminded her of her wife just as Emily's sass reminded Emma of Regina.

Regina loved that Emily was Emma's mini me. She often dress her daughter similar to her wife. She even bought her a color collection of leather jackets just like Emma, which had surprised Emma considering Regina would tell her how hideous her red leather jacket was. 

Today Emily wore a white long sleeve sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans and her brown leather boots with of course her light brown leather jacket. Emma wore the exact same thing.

Regina had picked up Emily and Henry from their grandparents house where they usually stay until one of their mothers picks them up.

The ex Evil Queen kicks off her heels and hanged her black coat then help hang Emily with light brown leather jacket. Regina kissed Emily's head then asked if she wanted a snack. Emily smiled up at her mother "Yeah!"

Regina picked her up and sat her on her hip. "What kind of snack would you like darling?" Regina asked as she walked into the dinning room.

"Me want apples" Her daughter grinned.

"I want apples love, not me " Regina corrected.

The four year old huffed "That's what I said mommy"

Regina chuckled and kissed her cheek then put Emily in her booster seat before walking into the kitchen and cutting up an apple for Emily. She walks back into the dinning room and puts the plate in front of Emily along with a small cup of apple juice then sat down with her.

"Thank you mommy" Emily says and starts eating her apples.

"You're welcome baby" Regina smiles at her. Her baby had such good manners, better than her other mother.

Once Emily finished her snacks, she asks Regina if she could go to her room and play. Regina smiles and nods getting her out of her chair. She watches as Emily runs upstairs and shakes her head not bother to tell her not to run.

She cleans up the mess Emily made then walks to the living room and lays down on the couch.

Today was a tiring day, Regina has two stacks of paper work and four meetings. It surprises her that she finished the stacks of work. The mayor sighs and closes her eyes falling asleep a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Two hours later the front door opens and in walks in was Emma Swan-Mills. She takes off her jacket and boots then put her keys in the bowl on the small table by the door.

"Babe?" She called for her wife.

Emma walked into the living room, there she found her beautiful wife sleeping on the couch.

She smiles and leans down kissing her wife on the forehead then decides to climb in the back of her since Regina was close to the edge and she didn't want to move her afraid she'll wake up. The blonde women wraps her arms around Regina from behind and kisses the back of her neck.

Regina hums and wakes up leaning into Emma.

She turns around facing Emma and smiles "Hi darling" her voice was raspy from her nap. 

"Hi" Emma smiles at her "I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you" she apologizes.

Regina smiles softly "It's okay love, did you just get home?" She asks.

Emma nods and yawns "Yeah" She says through her yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap baby" Regina suggests seeing how tired her lover is.

Emma nods and yawns again "Okay"

Regina moves around so she was laying on her back with her wife half on top of her. She wraps her arms around Emma. She was great full she wore dress pants instead of a skirt. Emma sighs snuggling into Regina laying her head on Regina's chest.

Regina kisses Emma's head and runs her fingers through Emma's hair "sleep baby" she says.

"Okay" Emma mumbles and close her eyes. Regina continued running her fingers through the saviors hair until she heard soft snores coming from her wife then falls asleep with her.

* * *

Emily gets tired of playing with her toys and heads downstairs.

"Mommy" She calls for her mother and frowns when not getting a reply. She walks into the living room and sees her moms asleep on the couch then walks to them and lifts up Emma's arm so she could lay on the other half of Regina and lays Emma's arm around herself.

The four year old curls into her brunette mother and close her eyes taking a nap with them tired from all the running around she had done in preschool. She falls asleep comfortably in her mother's arms.

Regina woke up from the extra weight on her. She looks down noticing her four year old sleeping on her. She smiles and tighten her arms around her beautiful blondes. Regina softly kisses their heads and smiles brightly.

" _My girls_ " she whispers as she watches her loves sleep.


End file.
